Stop Look and Listen
by AhoOkami
Summary: Alfred was doing different ways to confess to Arthur but always fails.


I'm still new to publishing stories online, this is so nerve wracking. I'm sorry for the grammar and the words i would be having mistakes. Well, I'm still experiencing new things so leave them be :)

 **Disclaimer : Hetalia does not belong to me it belongs to Himaruya**

* * *

Chapter 1

Birds were chirping joyfully. Trees rustling through the wind. Music of nature was ever so beautiful. It was a lovey day inside the Student Council's Room. Tsk, who do you think you're kidding, ofcourse it was lie.

"Frog! What do you think you're doing neglecting your tasks. Irresponsible for a Vice-President, aren't we?" Arthur was sending death glares to the said Frog, which is Francis.

"Come on, Arthur. We have been facing papers the whole day." He let out an exhausted sigh. "Won't you let us rest for a bit, right, Kiku, Chelles?"

With a bit of hesitation, they both nodded in agreement with Francis' statement.

Arthur tried to hold back a groan and scratched the back of his head. "I guess I don't have a choice, do I? W-well it's not for your sake, okay! I was just concern that you won't be able to finish your work. Thirty minutes. It's settled."

"I'm hungry. Kiku, did you bring some Pocky with you?"

"No need to bother Kiku now, Frog. You are blessed that I would gladly let you have some of my scones."

"No way." Francis flat out rejected the Englishman.

That's the start of another fight in the Student Council.

"Another cheerful day we are having again, ne Chelles-san?" Kiku was sharing his box of Pocky to Chelles.

"Seriously, those two never learned their lesson. Are they really even bestfriends?"

"WHO ARE BESTFRIENDS!" both of them shouted at the same time.

Chelles just sighed in dismay and Kiku just chuckled.

"ARTIE!"

Arthur snorted at the ring of the nickname that was just broadcasted.

"Don't call me that!" Turning his head around almost instantly, he was greeted by vivid blue eyes over his glasses. Surprised as he is, Arthur immediately backed out. "What do you want,git?"

"Let's go home together, Artie!"

"Don't kid around, Jones." Arthur settled back to his chair and table full of paperwork.

Alfred was now resting his head on Arthur's desk, pouting. "Call me Alfred. And I'm not kidding around, Artie."

"I'm not calling you Alfred not unless you buzz off that annoying nickname of mine you had given me. Now scram off. It would be bad for your team if you skip your practices." He was proceeding with his scribbling while stealing glances at the pouting American. "Acting all cute won't take you to anywhere."

"Ah! So you think I'm cute!" Grinning and poking on Arthur's nose. Arthur brushed his hand away.

"Someone noisy and annoying won't be called cute."

"Anyway! Let's go home together today! I don't have practices today anyway."

"I still have a lot of work to finish, Jones."

"Don't worry about it, Arthur-san." Kiku was smiling at Arthur like he just had found his inspiration to write for his new doujinshi.

"Yeah, we'll do it for you even though it's a pain." Chelles added. " _And just stop flirting in public"_ , she added at the back of her mind.

"You should stop playing hard to get already, Bushy Brows. Just leave the work to big brother." Francis was winking at Arthur. That send chills to Arthur's spine.

"Shut up, Frog!"

"We have their permission now, Artie!"

"I don't need their goddamn permission to go. What's with you,people?" Arthur let out an exasperated sigh. "Okay, I'll go."

"Yes!" Alfred was having his victory pose with his victory grin. "Let's go!" He went outside first.

"I'll go ahead. We won't be having Student Council work tomorrow. Be sure to finish it now!"

"You sure are demanding. Now go and enjoy your little after school date with Alfred." He was teasing Arthur for the better.

"It's not a d-date! Idiot!" With a slamming sound on the door, Arthur was now out of sight of the room.

"When will those two settle down on a relationship." Francis let out an exasperated sigh.

Kiku chuckled at the foresaid statement. "I guess we'll have to wait for a little bit more."

"Hmph! They are just so oblivious on the other's feelings!" Chelles was throwing the crumpled paper to the trash bin but failed.

"It's only Arthur, actually." Francis finished his eating (of Arthur's scones *FORCED) and returned to face his own pile of papers.

"Shall we finish this for once and go home?" With a convincing smile on Kiku's face, the two was motivated to start theirs as well.

* * *

"Artie! So slow!" Alfred was waving at Arthur.

"W-why do w-we n-need to r-run?" Hands on his knees. Arthur was trying to catch his breath from a sudden sprint run challenge from Alfred.

"Because it's fun!" Smile brimming with confidence.

"Brat."

"Shall we?" Alfred was offering a hand to Arthur.

Arthur blushed at the action, well he blamed the sudden running for the blush. "No way I'm taking that calloused hand of yours." He passed by Alfred and went on ahead. He was followed by Alfred shortly.

"Hey! They are not calloused! Feel for yourself." Alfred grabbed Arthur's hand suddenly not giving him any time to react. "See?"

"H-hey, let go." Arthur tried to break out from the grip but failed. "Where is this inhuman strength of yours coming from."

"I'm a HERO, so it's normal to me." Still not letting go. "Do you know what tomorrow is?"

"Huh? Tomorrow? It's February 14 and that's Valentine's Day." Arthur frowned at the thought of receiving chocolates from unknown people. They could have introduced theirselves first, right? "What of it?"

"Guess."

"I won't ever understand what's on your mind, Jones."

"I'm going to confess to the person I love. " Alfred said nonchalantly.

"Eh?" Arthur stopped on his track unconsciously. "Ah… well, congratulations, I guess?"

"No 'congratulations' just yet, Artie."

"Ahahahaha… then goodluck to you, lad."

Arthur wasn't looking alright at the moment. Alfred was worried something might be wrong so he tried to call out for Arthur. "Artie?"

"I TOLD YOU NOW TO CALL ME THAT!" Alfred was schocked at the sudden rise on Arthur's voice. It wasn't the usual yell. "I... I remembered something urgent. You go ahead to the dormitory."

Alfred wasn't sure how to react at the current situation. He was a hero so he should do the right decision. "Okay, Artie. See you tomorrow."

Alfred looked at Arthur as he went back to the opposite direction of the dorm. Alfred thought that maybe Arthur remembered he was running low on his favorite tea, that's why his mood was all over the place.

"I hope he remembers my chocolate."

* * *

At the end of the day, the Student Council went home helping Francis get over his stomach ache (from Arthur's scones * **He was forced to eat** )

* * *

 **AUTHOR: So... I know I'm not good enough, but still thanks for taking your time reading this work of an amateur. You may leave any review on this crappy story of mine.**


End file.
